1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature brush for oral hygiene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oral hygiene is important. Whether you are heading out on a date, meeting with a client or giving your wife a kiss goodnight, it is important that you not have food in your teeth or bad breath.
Unfortunately, a toothbrush and mouthwash are not always readily available. In fact, as our society becomes more and more mobile, we are more often than not away from such conveniences.
As such, the present invention provides an oral hygiene tool that is convenient to use, portable and readily disposable.